


Christening the Chair

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bio-bed sex, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones enjoy the Captain's Chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks before the Enterprise’s departure on their PR pleasure cruise after defeating Nero, Bones headed up the shuttle team transporting their medical supplies to the ship. He brought four nurses with him and insisted on doing inventory so meticulously that it took eight hours to log the shipment. Jim arrived at the start of the ninth hour and ordered his medical staff earth side. When the med bay cleared out, Jim pressed himself against Bones’ back and brushed his lips over his neck. 

“Don’t distract me, Jim. I’m countin.’” 

“Surely counting can’t be that challenging.” Jim slipped his long, talented fingers under Bones’ waistband.

“It is when you’ve got your hands down my pants. Leave me be, Jimmy. I gotta get this medicine stocked.”

“But Bones, you promised me we could christen a biobed this time.” 

“I never promised any such thing! What an imagination you have.” Bones wiggled away and continued to count hyposprays. “Go on now. This is your allergy medicine, Jim. I’m not going to be stuck in deep space without it.”

“We’re not going to deep space…”

“Shoo!” Bones flapped his PADD at him. “Go do captainly things. Or I’ll tell everyone your high school nickname was Tibby.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed to slits. “That is a secret!”

“Whatever you say, Tibbykins.” Bones continued to catalogue the medicine while expertly dodging Jim’s grabby hands. 

“You’re a workaholic.” Jim grumbled, heading for the door.

“Pot, meet kettle!” Bones yelled after him. The inventory was completed after another hour or so and Bones realized that he and Jim were the only people left on the ship. He wandered to Jim’s ready room but didn’t see him. He strode through the ready room from the hall to the bridge door. Bones noticed the view of the stars Jim programed the screen to display. He wondered if Jim longed for the stars because he’d been born there or if it was just something in his blood, the way sons of old time sailors longed for the sea.

He thought his lover was dozing in his big, cushy chair. Then, Bones noticed Jim’s right arm bobbing up and down and the intense concentration on his lover’s face. He tiptoed across the bridge, coming up behind the chair, without Jim’s noticing. To be fair, the man was a tad distracted if he was doing what Bones thought he was. He leaned down behind him and whispered, “Need a hand, darlin’?”

Jim leapt from the chair and whirled around, his black uniform pants bunching around his knees, his blue eyes impossibly wide. 

“Jesus Christ, Bones! Warn a guy!” Jim’s breath sawed in and out of his chest and he clutched the chair arms for support, his erect cock brushing the hem of his gold uniform shirt.

“You christening your big, plush chair? Only you. “ Bones laughed so hard he had to lean on the back of the chair for support. 

“You’ve got no respect for tradition.” Jim complained. 

“It’s tradition for Starfleet captain’s to wank in their chairs?” 

“Yes.” 

“I think someone in the command track is pullin’ your leg. Did ya believe that one about the swimming pool on the roof of the auditorium too?”

“Never mind. It wasn’t working anyway.” Jim ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“If things aren’t working, sounds like you might need a doctor.” Bones smirked at him as he walked around the chair, edging Jim aside, and plopped into it. “Sure is comfy.” 

“I should throw you in the brig. I really should.” Jim bent to pull up his pants. 

“Maybe another time.” Bones grinned at him, slow and sweet. “Don’t be so hasty. You want to christen the chair, we can do that. You can sit on my lap like…”

“Do not say like Santa.” Jim ground out, palm up. “I’m having enough trouble getting fatherly figures out of my head tonight. The reason things weren’t working is I couldn’t get Pike out of my thoughts.”

“You got a crush you wanna tell me about?”

“No. I wondered if he’d…”

“Christened your chair first? Don’t think he had time. What with the attack on Vulcan and the crazy Romulan and the spinal surgery and whatnot. Probably slipped his mind.” Bones unfastened his own pants, freeing himself from the constricting fabric. He hardened after only a few strokes of his palm. He reached into his pocket and removed two small foil packets. He handed Jim the lube and took care of the condom for himself. “So Jimmy, wanna go for a ride?”

“That should not turn me on.” Jim said, his voice breathy as he prepared himself with the lube before he squirmed onto Bones’ lap, his back to Bones’ chest.

It took some difficult, yoga level maneuvering but finally, they managed to slot together. Bones sighed when he breeched Jim’s body, planting his feet on the floor and his hands on Jim’s hips to help the younger man maneuver. After a few awkward thrusts, Jim found his rhythm, using the armrests for balance to push himself up. Bones pulled him back against his chest, his right hand pressed over Jim’s heart and his left hand stroking Jim’s lube slick cock. Jim’s breathing became increasingly erratic as his head fell back on Bones’ shoulder. Bones brushed his lips over Jim’s cheek and neck, inhaling his lover’s sunshine and sweat scent that never failed to arouse him.

“This is what I needed.” Jim said, his breath ghosting over Bones’s cheek. “I needed you inside me.”

At his words, Bones slammed his own hips up into Jim, nearly unseating his lover. Jim groaned as Bones brushed his prostate, throwing one arm back to wrap around Bones’ neck. He just needed a few more thrusts before Jim spurted all over Bones’ hand and the bridge floor. Bones stroked him through it and pushed deep once more before finding his own blinding release.

Their rapid, harsh breathing was the only sound on the bridge as they recovered from the aftershocks. After brushing his lips over Bones’s wicked mouth, Jim stood, his knees nearly giving way. Bones crawled out of the chair after him, stiff and sore but smiling. 

“That was a truly memorable fuck.” Bones said. Jim flushed, using his command shirt to swipe up the mess he’d made on the gleaming bridge floor. Bones tidied himself up, tossing their trash into the garbage chute. “Wanna go christen a biobed now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim follow up their time in the Captain's Chair by christening a bio-bed in medbay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get to this request. I was writing the Advent calendar for most of December and then finished up my Almost Human/Star Trek crossover. But, here it is! Hope you all enjoy!

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Jim grabbed Bones’ hand and dragged him to medbay. He ordered the lights at 25 percent—dim but not dark. He pulled Bones to the last biobed along the wall and shoved him onto it. Obediently, Bones sat on the bed and Jim stood between his thighs. 

“We are not playing doctor. You know these beds are actually not at all comfortable.” Bones commented.

“I am well aware of that and you’re not getting out of this one. Take your clothes off.” Impatiently, Jim tugged Bones blue medical shirt and black undershirt over his head, stroking down his toned shoulders and arms as he did so.

“I really don’t understand this biobed kink of yours…”

“That’s because you never see how hot you look from the patient’s perspective.” 

Bones raised an eyebrow, a flush blooming over his cheeks. Jim loved nothing more than to see Bones—his prim, proper, buttoned down southern doctor—fall completely apart in his arms. He loved seeing his control shatter and knowing that he—Jim Kirk—formerly the only genius level repeat offender in the midwest—was Bones’ utter undoing. 

Jim leaned in to press a kiss to Bones’ full mouth, stroking and caressing his chest as he did so. He yanked his own clothes off, crawling onto the bio-bed with Bones. He spent a ridiculous amount of time, kissing the doctor into a frenzy. Now, after stripping off his lover’s pants and following it with his talented mouth, he straddled him, taunting and teasing Bones. His doctor’s famous self-control was fraying, unraveling, nearly breaking beneath him. Jim grinned down at Bones, proud of his handiwork.

“Jimmy, take me inside you. Please…” Jim spread his thighs wider, rubbing his erect cock against Bones, catching the sensitive heads together. He gripped them both in his hand, as he stroked up and down, slowly. Bones shuddered, his breath sawing in and out of his chest, fighting to retain control. In the dim light, his eyes were blown wide with desire, ringed by a thin circle of moss green iris. 

Jim shifted forward, sliding down, impaling himself on Bones, who arched and thrust upward, slamming his head back into the pillow with a groan, gasping for breath. He gripped Jim’s hips, encouraging him to move. Instead, Jim used his internal muscles to clench around Bones, making the other man sob and bite his lip so hard he drew blood.

“Don’t tease me, Jimmy.” But Jim doesn’t stop his rhythmic massage, seeking to shatter Bones’ self-control. 

Bones swatted him on the bottom, a hard stinging slap. “You’re such a brat.”

And just like that the balance of power shifted for their encounter. Because Bones saw the shocked look on Jim’s face before he bit his lip and threw his head back with a groan, wiggling on Bones’ erect cock. “You liked that, didn’t you, darlin’?”

“Bones…” Jim cried out, arching down on him as Bones spanked him again, not hard, only enough to leave a stinging redness on each plump cheek.

“You like being a naughty little tease, don’t you?” Bones drawled, in that deep, southern accent that he knew did things to Jim. Jim shuddered and nodded, blushing. “Don’t you want to be good for me? Be sweet?” Bones asked as he caressed Jim’s smarting flesh before sliding his hands around Jim’s jutting hipbones to palm his erection. He thrust upwards into Jim who clutched his shoulders for balance, the blue in his eyes nearly obscured by his blown wide pupils. 

“That’s a good boy, Jim.” Bones panted as Jim thrust down on him and cried out, spurting over Bones stomach and chest. Bones smiled up at him before thrusting hard up into Jim and finding his own release. Jim collapsed on his chest and Bones cuddled him close, holding him through the aftershocks. 

“If I’da known that all it took to get you to behave was a good spanking, I’d have put you over my knee years ago.” Bones teased. Jim looked up, a rosy blush staining his cheeks. “You’re not embarrassed, are you, darlin’?” 

Jim shook his head, biting his lip. “Just one request.”

“Anything. You know that.”

“Next time, call me Captain while you do it.”

Bones rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing that he’d give into Jim before the end of the week, no doubt. He always gave Jim everything he wanted, which explained how they were cuddled up on a biobed in his medbay. They snuggled on the bed for hours, talking of their mission and their ship, enjoying the peace that being alone on their starship could bring. Bones shook a light blanket over them while Jim set his comm link to go off before anyone would arrive in the morning and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Unfortunately, for both of them, Scotty disabled their alarm when he arrived to see his “Lady” at oh-dark-thirty. And, if he snapped a few holos of his Captain and his CMO curled up in a commandeered bio-bed, that he then gleefully showed everyone on their stag night two years hence, well, who could blame him? After all, he was never one to pass up an opportunity either.


End file.
